The insomniac sleeps
by Magic-Shipping
Summary: Light, L, Misa and Matsuda are playing spin the bottle and this results in Light confessing to liking L. What will happen next?


L spun a WKD bottle and it stops at Light.

"Oh crap, what do we have to do guys?" Light asked Misa and Matsuda. Misa and Matsuda discussed.

"No! They'll never do it. Stupid Matsuda make Misa-Misa say that." Matsuda sighed.

"They could just kiss? Once?"

"Okay! Ten seconds!" L and Light stared at each other and gulped. Light leaned over to L and whispered in his ear,

"It'll be over if we do it quickly."

"That's true." L grabbed Light's shoulders and smashed their lips together. Light didn't feel awkward at all; he deepened the kiss by placing his tongue into L's mouth.

"Um, you guys? Ten seconds is up..." Matsuda called to them. By this time, L and Light were lying on the floor kissing.

"Light-Kun! Stop it! You're making Misa-Misa sad." Misa moaned. Light gently pulled away from L, wiping saliva away from his lips.

"That felt...amazing..." He turned to face L, who was still lying on the floor. "It was so sweet. But, you eat too many sweets." L smiled weakly and sat up, he sighed quietly. Light gently placed his arm around L's shoulders. Misa's eyes widened before she stormed out of L and Light's hotel room.

"Uhm, well, she was a bit jealous, don't you think?" Matsuda muttered.

"A bit jealous?" L and Light spluttered out simultaneously.

The teenage boy stared into the slightly older man's big eyes. His heart fluttered then rose to four beats per second.

"Light-Kun? What's wrong?"

"R-Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-Kun I'm here. Of course. You are holding me."

"Your eyes are so big and cute...The way you sit is so cute, just like a little kid..." L blushed slightly.

"Well, Light-Kun, I was born with these eyes and I would change the way I sit but then it'll decrease my thinking skills by 40%" Light stared at him in horror. "Light-Kun?"

"Ryuuzaki. They were complements. I think you're cute, okay?" L was bright red. "That's cute too."

"Hm?"

"The way you go red, I've not seen it before." Matsuda stood up and walked out of the hotel room in shock. L placed his right thumb to his bottom lip and stroked it.

Light sighed and let go of L, who dropped and fell into Light's side.

"Sorry, Light-Kun I'l-" Light put a finger to L's lips.

"Shh." Light helped L sit back upright and pulled him onto his lap. "I realised something when we were playing Spin the Bottle."

"Hm? And what was that?" L asked curiously. Light laughed.

"It's stupid."

"So? I like stupid things now-and-again."

"Oh, well, if that's the case, then..." Light looked around before whispering in L's ear; "I've gone gay for you, Ryuuzaki."

L's eyes widened even more than usual, if that's possible, and blushed a deep red.

"B-but...You can't have...Wh-what is it about me that's made this happen?"

"The fact that you're so cute, you know everything, and my heart begins to race when speaking to you. Is that a good enough reason?" L covered his mouth, trying not to giggle. "Think about it, please?"

"Okay, I'll think about it." L said smiling.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Come one." Light helped L stand up and they walked over to the bed. Light changes into his pyjamas quickly and climbs into the bed besides L.

Light quickly falls asleep, he snores quietly while L lies next to him facing the opposite wall with his arms wrapped around his knees. L lay still thinking about Light being homosexual. 'Does he really like me or is it the alcohol?' L thought to himself. He started to dribble when he thought about what would happen if they ever had sex. His hand went down to his trousers then undid the button and flies. His hand dived into his underpants; he then started to stroke himself.

"Mm...Ah, Light...Kun...Ah..." He moaned with shut eyes.

Light sat up and rubbed his eyes. Woken up by the noise.

"Ryuuzaki?" L lay flat on his back and stared up to the ceiling.

'Crap...' L thought. 'It's all over, I'm going to die!'

"Ryuuzaki, take your hand out..." He did so. "And the other."

'Oh God.' He closed his eyes as tight as possible and had his hand pulled out from under the covers by Light. Light blushed when he saw L's hand covered in semen.

"R-Ryuuz-zaki? You...Oh my." Light climbed over and straddled L, licking the semen off of his hand.

"Ah, no Light-Kun! Don't lick my hand, please! It...It feels too good..."

"Well, if it feels good then I'll carry on...unless..." L grabbed Light's shoulders and pulled his head closer to his own.

"Unless what?" L said before kissing Light gently on the lips.

"Unless you wanted me to lick somewhere else?"

"No, not yet...We're not even in a proper relationship. Anyhow, I would like to have sex with you, if that's what you're implying."

"That is what I was implying, how did you guess?" Light kissed L, who flipped them over and straddled Light instead.

"I'm clever." Light grinned. "Plus, I think we'd be better off if I were the Seme and you were the Uke. Agreed?"

"Uhm, I don't think so! I'm Seme."

"I knew you'd say that. Therefore, you are Kira." Light sighed.

"I'm not Kira and we shouldn't be talking about that at this time so be quiet." Light moaned before being attacked by a pair of lips. L kissed down Light's neck causing him to moan in delight and pleasure. L stopped. "Why did you stop?"

"Never mind that but, you liked it, didn't you?" Light nodded. "Want me to do it again?" Light just sat up and licked the end of L's nose before L kissed down Light's left cheek to his collar bone. Light still moaning quietly.

There was a sudden, loud knock on the door. Light gasped.

"Get off! We need to answer it!" L held Lights arms down.

"No, we don't. We don't _need_ to answer anything right now." Light lifted his head off the pillow to try and meet L's lips. L could see that Light was struggling. "Want help?"

"Uh...huh..." L smiled and gently put Light's head back on the pillow before placing his lips onto Light's. "More...I want more than just a simple kiss on the lips! Please...please give me more..."

"Okay, Light-Kun." L kissed him again, but before Light could pull away and moan at him, he slid his tongue in.

The phone rang and L got up to answer it, dragging Light off the bed.

L picked up the phone in an odd manner, holding only the top of the receiver.

"Uh huh, I know you're outside. We heard you knocking but..." He trailed off. "But nothing, don't worry... We're going to bed now. Mhm... Okay, bye." He put the receiver down.

"Ryuuzaki...who was it?" Light asked curiously.

"Misa-Chan." L said with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh, can we carry on? Please." L smiled. Light seemed to be sober again.

L and Light climbed back onto the bed, L yet again straddling the younger male. Stoking the auburn hair of the boy underneath him, L began to grind their hips together. Light closed his eyes tight, holding onto the pillows. Light's length slowly growing painful.

"R-Ryuuzaki..." Light gasped. L stopped grinding.

"Light-Kun? I know, it hurts now. Open your eyes?" Light opened his brown eyes, they were filled with lust and need.

"Ryuuzaki! I want you, I _need _you! And...I love you..." L's hands made their way down to unbutton Light's silk pyjama shirt, kissing him to keep him distracted. L's hand touched Light's chest making him moan in pleasure.

"Hm...It seems that wherever I touch you, you get turned on even more."

"Nngh..." L felt Light's nipple hardening under his hand. "N-no...m-move please..."  
>L got shoved off of Light and in turn Light started scratching at L's plain white t-shirt.<p>

"Nuh uh Light-Kun." Light sat up and L pulled his top off quickly. Light licked L's chest sheepishly. L gasped.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light muttered. "Seems you're just as sensitive as I."

"Oh, Light-Kun. You're asking for it, no _begging_ for it!" L's hands went for Light's silk pyjama trousers; he ripped them off, Light's large bulge now completely visible. Light still sat on L, only in his boxers.  
>"Purple boxers?" Light went pink.<p>

"Shh, leave me alone. Not my fault that I like purple!" L tsk'ed before gently pushing Light off of him. He slid his blue trousers off and dropped them onto the floor. 'I'll pick them up later' L told himself.

Light prodded L's white boxers.

"Light-Kun!" L shrieked, Light smirked.

"You're so big Ryuuzaki~" L's face went pink again. He threw his hand into Light's boxers and stroked him. Light jerked his hips. L grinned.  
>"Ryuuzaki-Kuu~n!" L continued stroking, gradually getting faster. Light moaning, breathlessly.<br>L ripped Light's boxers off, tossing them to the floor.

"Lie down, Light-Kun." Light did as he was told. L placed his lips to Light's member and swirled his tongue around the tip. L began to suck.

"Nngh…R-Ryuuza-aki! Ah…" Light moaned. L deep-throated Light, almost choking to death. "Ryuuzaki! S-stop…I'm going to…to come…" This was all the more reason for L to carry on. L sucked harder.  
>Light released into L's mouth, covering his face in a thick, white, sticky substance. L swallowed what was in his mouth and kissed Light so he could taste it.<p>

"Bleugh! That's h-horrible…"

"Tsk, stop moaning Light-Kun." L pressed his slender forefinger against Light's entrance.

"Ah, no, please!" L pulled his finger away, rolling his eyes.

"Do we have any lube then?"

"I-I don't think so..?" L sighed.

"You're going to have to lick these then." L put his fingers to Light's mouth. Light sucked lightly, closing his eyes.  
>L pulled his fingers out and planted his lips onto Light's. He then gently rubbed Light's hole making it damp. He softly slid the tip of his fore finger in.<p>

"Ah~" Light moaned in pain.

"Light-Kun? Does it hurt?" Light just nodded in response. "Hang on." L pushed the rest of his finger in, moving it in a circular motion.  
>He began searching for the spot that would make it feel better. L rammed the tip of his finger against Light's prostate.<p>

"Ah~!" Light screamed with pleasure. "W-what the hell was t-that?" L sighed.

"Your prostate. But I don't need to tell you the male anatomy right now." L pressed another finger in, moving them in a scissoring motion. Light groaned, indicating the need for a third finger. L pushed in his ring finger and began thrusting all three in and out. "I can't take it anymore! You're stretched enough!" L growled, extremely low and seductive. L pulled his fingers out and replaced them with a throbbing member.  
>Light held onto L's back, tightly, digging his nails into the pale skin.<br>L thrust in and out, with quick, sharp movements. Light's moans muffled by L's neck.

"R-Ryuuzaki…" Light mumbled. L moved Light's head to rest on his shoulder.

"What is it Light-Kun?"

"K-kiss me. Please, kiss m-me." Both L and Light's lips connected, two tongues battled for dominance. L won, of course. L began searching for Light's pulsate again. Light arched his back, breaking the kiss.  
>"Ryuuzaki! I-I'm going to come again!" L rammed into Light's sweet spot over and over. Light came all over both of their abdomens. The sudden tightness of Light's hole made L paint Light's insides white. L slowly slid out of Light before collapsing beside him.<br>Both men lay still to catch their breath.

"Ryuuzaki." Light muttered.

"Hm? Yes Light-Kun?"

"Y'know, I lost my virginity today…" L smirked.

"I did too." Light quickly drifted off to sleep, while L stared at the ceiling, smiling. L pushed back the sleeping boy's fringe and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Light-Kun."  
>L pulled the duvet over the both of them, Light rolled over hand hugged L's stomach. And that night, the insomniac fell into a deep sleep.<p> 


End file.
